


You see a lot up there but don't be scared, who needs action when you got words

by charlieclifford



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, School, Slight Violence, fem!Luke, it's just cute okay, luke likes wearing skirts, michael is protective af, nothing too bad i swear, that's pretty much it i think, tough!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlieclifford/pseuds/charlieclifford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's new to the school and people aren't too kind towards him. Luckily, Michael's there to fight his battles for him when he's too afraid to do it himself.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Title taken from Meat Puppet's song Plateau</p>
            </blockquote>





	You see a lot up there but don't be scared, who needs action when you got words

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a year ago, it's told from the POV of Ashton and idk I thought it was quite cute. Sorry there's no smut.

There once was this guy in my class who everyone was terrified of. I wish I was exaggerating, he was the definition of scary. If you looked it up you'd probably just see a picture of Michael Clifford smiling smugly to himself. It got to the point where even the teachers were warily of him.

At first I thought the whole 'arrogant-arsehole-who-would-beat-you-up-if-you-looked-at-him-funny' facade was because he was the new kid, and no one likes being the new kid. But a couple months passed and everyone was still stepping on eggshells around him.

He was a dick. On multiple occasions either Calum (my best friend) or I had tried talking to him, and not just because we'd decided that he would be less likely to beat us up if we had some form of friendship with him. It didn't work the first, second or eighth time. On the ninth he punched Calum in the face for being 'too clingy' in his words, so we backed off.

It wasn't until this one day that some guy transferred from some school across the country. I felt quite bad for the guy, because as soon as he walked in behind Miss Jeffs practically everyone was snickering. And it wasn't because he was new. He was sporting a frilly pink dress with black leggings and some really cool boots, but I guess that everyone else was more interested in the dress than anything. I even had to hit Calum over the head for laughing at the poor guy.

He honestly looked like he was about to cry when fucking Miss Jeffs asked him "Do you want to change before you sit down?" My heart went out to him. He didn't respond, he just looked down and suddenly became very interested with his sleeves. I don't think that Miss Jeffs meant it to sound as bad as it did, but she didn't apologize, instead she told him to find a seat.

Now, I would have let him sit with me but sadly I was stuck with Calum, but there were plenty of empty seats scattered around the room. He glanced up, probably looking for an empty desk, and walked to the back of the room. Everyone's eyes went wide when he pulled out the chair next to Michael fucking Clifford, even this girl in front of me gasped. Michael looked up at him, completely out of it and I was waiting for him to take a swing at the kid, or even call him a name, but he didn't. He just offered him an ear bud as Miss Jeffs got on with the lesson.

By the end of the day Luke was wearing Michael's leather jacket.

\---

A couple of weeks passed and it was strange. Michael and Luke were hanging out, but they never spoke to each other from what I could see. They'd just sit together, listen to music or read. I hadn't even heard him speak, I wasn't too sure of his name because Michael would always answer for him in the register but I'm pretty sure it was Luke.

"Maybe he's Michael's bitch," Calum laughed when we were sat outside for lunch.  
"Don't be stupid, Cal." I sighed, attempting the English homework that I'd forgotten to complete.  
"I'm just saying, Michael's dickish behaviour has been on halt recently. Maybe it's because Luke's the butt to his dick." Calum laughed. Before I could even think of a witty response, Calum let out a pained "Ouch!" and clutched his side where Michael had just kicked him. 

I looked up but had to squint because they were right near the sun. Luke was holding Michael's arm, attempting to restrain him. He quickly calmed down when Luke whispered something in his ear. Michael had effectively became Luke's body guard. If you said anything about him he would know, and he would issue out some consequences.

Michael picked up Calum's drink and calmly poured it all over my work. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I shouted, standing up and shoving his chest. He narrowed his eyes at me, but I kept going. "I didn't say anything about your precious princess! I was sticking up for him!" To say it was an overreaction was an understatement. But it had been a very stressful day and it had taken me ages to finish that English work.

I'm not one hundred percent what happened next but I'm pretty sure it involved my head hitting the ground. I woke up an hour later in the nurse's office and Calum was pressing an ice pack to my face.

\---

Michael was excluded for a week and Luke was left on his own. On Monday, Luke came in his usual attire. On Tuesday he came in with a black eye and a black shirt with a pair of black jeans. At lunch I dragged Calum to Luke's spot under a tree. As soon as he saw us he coward down and pulled his legs up to his chest. "Care for some company?" I asked, smiling and sat down next to him. He squeezed his eyes shut but snapped one open after a minute and looked over at Calum and I. 

Calum and I were chatting like we usually did, and tried to get Luke to join in by directing questions to him, but we'd only get a nod every now and then in response. But it was something. 

On Wednesday he came in the same outfit but wore Michael's leather jacket over his clothes. He sat with Calum and I at lunch again. On Thursday he wore a grey shirt and black jeans. I smiled at him and he smiled back. On Friday he wore a skirt and was sent home early because some jerk shoved his head down the toilet.

Michael came back on Monday and refused to let go of Luke's hand, which was pretty inconvenient as Luke couldn't write. The teachers were pretty annoyed but Michael would always respond with "-I'm doing all the writing for him." The jerk who flushed Luke's head was covered in cuts and bruises but no one questioned it because everyone knew.

\---

Nearly five years have passed since then and I didn't hear anything from either of them until I had returned from university one day and was packing so that Calum and I could finally move into a flat together. The post arrived that morning and there was a strange pink envelope addressed to me.

_Dear Ashton Irwin (+1)  
                                                                                                You are invited to attend the wedding of   
                                                                                     Michael Gordon Clifford and Luke Robert Hemmings  
                                                                                                       On the 8th of August at 2pm  
_ _The reception will be held at St Jensons and the after party at Three Kings_  
                                                                                                            Hope to see you there.

On the back there was a small scribble in pencil that read: 

_Luke here, thanks for caring Ash :-)_


End file.
